


Hoshi Hoshi

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Nightmares, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guinea pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime takes in the morning time, and gets to show how much he appreciates his lover.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 71





	Hoshi Hoshi

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t a joke, i think we can all agree that we love a soft iwa . 
> 
> hope you enjoy ~ (`･ω･´)

Iwaizumi was the first one to wake up from his slumber. His heavy sore limbs rested peacefully on the mattress. He did not want to get up, but he had too. The soreness consumed him and he agreed to only rest for a few couple minutes. He had the whole Japanese team to blame as the trainer had agreed yesterday to run with them, and so there he was now. 

Boy were they going to hear a piece of his mind when he got back to work. Waking up from his sleep completely, he took a hold of the alarm and snoozed it before it can ring. 

The room was over-consumed in complete darkness only the hallway giving a dim lighting. He didn’t need to open the curtains to know that it was raining, someone had left the window open yesterday so he could smell it.

The rain that is.

The faint smell of _petrichor_ , had spread all across the room and Iwaizumi could hear the pelting water drops against the window. The air was cold and fresh, but in his right side he was accompanied by warmth. The warmth spread across all his right side, from his bicep to his lower abdomen. Someone was hugging his side, and Iwaizumi was filled with softness immediately. 

He looked at his side and sure enough, the pro volleyball player was sprawled hugging his hand tightly while he slept. From the looks of it, he was having a nightmare weeping a fraction to much for Iwaizumi’s liking. Seeing his lover like this always made him sad, so he starting getting to work.

He detangled himself from the thick silky blankets immediately regretting it once he was hit by the icy breeze. He made sure Oikawa was still asleep though, covered in the silk. He made his way up to the others head hovering above him. He then layed down with a hand placed beneath the side of his head looking straight at Oikawa’s pale face.

He lovingly stroked the others wet check and making Oikawa stir a bit. Whatever the dream was, it was horrible. Iwaizumi took a hold of Oikawa’s porcelain face and began kissing it tenderly. First came the temple, than his nose — then his forehead.

When Oikawa began to move a little and scrunch of his nose, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but sigh affectionately at how adorable the other looked. Next came, the ruffle of his brown fluffy hair. 

Whenever Oikawa would wake up, his hair would be crazy and all over the place. Tooru would start whining on how ugly he looked while Iwaizumi would just ruffle it even more, saying he looked perfect. 

He took a hold of a brown strand that had been been covering his eye and placed it behind his ear. But before he could ruffle the top side with his clammy hand he halted. God, was Oikawa going to be the death of him. 

Hoshi, the brown furred little guinea pig was nestled in his brown fluffy head. He should’ve seen it placed there but there wasn’t really a difference between the colors, it was almost as if the guinea pig was camouflaged. 

He scolded himself to remind Tooru to not do that again, but couldn’t be mad at the endearing scene. He took out his phone and took a few pictures, taking one on their polaroid. This would be going right behind his clear phone case. 

_Hoshi was bought in their third anniversary as husbands, and was named after the most beautiful interest Tooru had which was the stars._

Hoshi was the second one to wake up. His little arms squirming and making his owner finally open his eyes. Oikawa looked tired — and scared.

Iwaizumi could only thank Hoshi for taking whatever dream playing in Oikawa’s mind off. Iwaizumi took Hoshi off Tooru’s head, and put him down so he can finally move around. This making his lover _whine_.

“Hajime—, why’d you put Hoshi away? Your so mean to her, she wants to be here with me” said Oikawa opening and closing his eyes so he can get used to his vision.

He rubbed his eyes in hope that he wouldn’t be tired anymore. He tugged the comforter off, and sat down crisscrossed. Iwaizumi took him in a back hug, kissing his shoulder blades chastely. 

“How come you’re so sweet this morning? Did you do anything terrible?” Murmured Oikawa yawning and taking a hold of Hoshi once again. 

“No. Why? Can’t I do anything nice for my husband?” Questioned Hajime taking a hold of Tooru’s hand that held the wedding ring and kissed it as well. He didn’t want anything to do today, unless it was spending time with his Tooru. Today was actually a perfect day to stay at home and enjoy each other’s company.

They would call in sick to their respective teams and do what they have to do another day. Maybe they could bake a cake or some cookies. Or maybe they could watch one of Oikawa’s favorite alien documentaries.

Iwaizumi didn’t care he just wanted to spend a day with the love of his life. “You want to cuddle, I’ll call off your schedule for today.” Whispered Hajime in the Tooru’s ear making him shudder a bit. 

“That would be nice” had replied the brunette who immediately got himself comfortable in Hajime’s side already. He curled his body again gripping his muscular arm, and Hajime had gone to take a hold of Oikawa’s waist and bring him closer.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Questioned Iwaizumi nuzzling his check at the crown of Oikawa’s head. He took a hold of Tooru’s hair and started playing with it affectionately.

“Yeah, just like the last one. I rather not talk about it.”

 _So, how he basically fractured his leg. His leg injury._ For the first time Hajime’s felt helpless, not knowing what to do. That’s when he felt a warm slender hand make its way to his cheek.

“Don’t worry about it Hajime I’m alright now. So we can we cuddle~.” Chirped Oikawa basically attacking his husband down, and cuddling with him. He took a hold of the comforter and both began to take in how tired they were. 

When Iwaizumi was positively sure that Tooru had fallen asleep he leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss in the pretty and soft lips. Falling asleep he really didn’t mind Hoshi running up the bed and nestling in both their heads. He just wanted to stay like that forever, perhaps.

Nestled with the person who will only be the only person to ever see his vulnerable side. The person who was the cause of Hajime’s euphoria. The person who he wanted to stay forever until death did them apart. Not even that, Iwaizumi thought if there is a heaven he would gladly stay by Tooru’s side forever.

_Even in the afterlife._

**Author's Note:**

> writing this i got the inspiration off my own pet guinea pig ! ——————- ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ✧
> 
> — Kacy 🌿


End file.
